


Midsummer Knight’s Dream

by Inkyrius



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Akihiko sets off on his first quest after becoming a knight.





	Midsummer Knight’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



There’s a princess and a tower, and the princess needs help. That’s all Akihiko needs to know. He’s a knight, and even if he was only knighted last week, he has a duty.

The tower is supposed to be a few days from his hometown, but he’s always been impatient. He rides hard and arrives the middle of the following night. The moon is full, which means he can clearly see the woman at the tower’s base.

His first thought is that she looks dangerous. She’s wearing practical leather clothing, fitted closely enough to hint at the lean muscle underneath. The way she carries herself suggests that she knows how to handle herself in a fight.

Akihiko’s second thought is that she’s absolutely gorgeous. He shoves that one firmly to the side. He can’t afford to get distracted on his first mission.

The woman has been looking up at the tower, so Akihiko dismounts and walks towards her. She turns, and suddenly there’s a sword in her hand. “What are you doing here?”

Akihiko raises his hands non threateningly. “I’m here to save the princess,” he says, and has to fight down a grin.

The woman lowers her sword. “I wouldn’t say I need saving, precisely, but I’m glad you’re here. I’ve had no luck attempting to scale this on my own.”

Akihiko blinks. “How come?” he asks without thinking. It’s hard to imagine her needing help with anything.

The woman shakes her head, annoyed. “I knew there were monsters inside, but I underestimated them. I’m not willing to risk my country’s future on my own pride.”

This time, Akihiko really does smile. This should be much more interesting than rescuing some spoiled brat. He won’t mind spending some time with this princess, either. “Sounds perfect,” he says. “Let’s go.”


End file.
